The present invention relates in general to tools, and, more particularly, to a tool for removing fasteners.
Tamper-proof fasteners are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,037,515 and 4,225,165. These fasteners have proven to be extremely effective in tamper-proofing assemblies across a broad range of applications. However, in one application in particular, gas meters, there is need to remove such fasteners and nuts in an expeditious manner in order not to delay the rebuilding and servicing of such items in an assembly line setting. Any delay or difficulty can be extremely costly.
Furthermore, any tool used to effect such fastener removal must be a controlled item for the user and not available to the general public.